brpfandomcom-20200214-history
Domi Iwasaki
Domi Iwasaki '(岩崎 土味, ''Iwasaki Domi) the 4th seat member of the 12th Division. History Domi Iwasaki, a woman of many strange habits. She once lived a rather luxurious life around the '40s. Her mother was quite the silver tongue and often persuade rich businessmen to marry her. However, these marriages were often cut short due to her daughter's supposed '''disabilities. When Domi was around 17, her mother had finally settled with a car factory owner. He was very kind towards the two of them and ensured to cover for all of their needs. He often brought Domi to work and showed her a thing or two about building cars. The concept of building things together intrigued her and later on along the lines, she would regularly visit her step-father's factory. But this was not something her mother approved of. She had grown tired of having to continuously prioritize her daughter above herself and seeing how she was closer with her husband than what she was, tipped the iceberg. So her mother decided to send her off to a boarding school for help. She felt abandoned by her family and struggled to live up to the school's expectations. After all, there were thoughts inside her head that made her do things she did not want to. After about a year, she was rendered as unchangeable and were sent off to an Institution. Various treatments were used to fix the young lady. Humoral treatments, shock therapy, and lobotomies. For 7 years, she underwent therapy. The treatments were torturous and mind-numbing. It left her in pure despair until the very last second as she scratched her surgery wounds open, ultimately bleeding to death. Upon entering the afterlife, known as Soul Society, Domi was shocked. Something in her shattered as she realized that she would not be at peace- even after death. Hopelessly she wandered the streets in the Northern Rukongai, district 78. It was all about survival of the fittest at this point. Domi often experienced to be beaten in the more crowded parts, which often resulted in severe panic attacks. To avoid conflict with people, she actively began to avoid interactions and made herself at home in something that could be compared to that of a junkyard. She spent her days scavaging and fixing things she could sell for a couple of coins. People began to seek her out to ask for favors. She accepted the requests from those in need, creating tools, weapons and even prosthetics for others. Finally, she found meaning in her new life. Which was to create resourceful gadgets for others. Once more and more people sought her out, it also attracted more trouble. But sometime along the line, a couple of Shinigamis patrolling the district came to her rescue. They acknowledge her ability and suggested for her to apply to The Shinigami Academy. It took her a long time before applying. After graduating, she applied to join the Twelfth Division and gradually made her way up to the 4th seat. Personality Personality wise, Domi would best be defined as a very emotional person. Her emotions control everything about her, the way she talks, behaves and acts. Which is also one of the major reasons why she is no good around people. She does not trust people very easily. Nor does she go out of her way to speak with others unless it is absolutely necessary. They stress her out and once she gets stressed out, she feels as if she is losing control of herself. Her thoughts are very vocal, which can also cause her to become vocal. Domi hates this and will continuously apologize if someone acknowledges her tendencies. So she tends to stay quiet or escape casual social interaction. She has a very occupied yet creative mind which allows her to come up with random ideas for potential tools. She uses herself as a model and, is often seen drawing marks and measurements on her own body with a black marker. Sometimes, she'll get so carried away with her ideas that she'll begin to draw on others that she is working with or for. The only way she'll be able to talk and even act normally is whenever someone asks for help. Whether it be about solving an issue or a request for a new gadget. Those who need help will always find that in Domi. In that regard, she is quite caring. As for fighting, Domi has never been the type to fight. She is actually quite cowardly and would more than likely want to run away from conflict. But she has endured quite a lot, so pain isn't an unfamiliar sensation. Appearance Domi is a short, tired and frail looking woman. Her skin is pale and often seen with small black lines over it. Her eyes are golden and her hair is dark brown. Several hair strands hang before her left eye. She wears the standard Shinigami shihakushō however the arms are folded up to her elbows and legs are folded up to under her knees, making the uniform appear shorter on her and exposing more skin. She likes to keep her nails painted black. On her lower back, she carries a small bag with a couple of tools in such as a hammer, tape, markers, bandages and a wrench. Meanwhile, her Zanpakutō is attached to a white string that goes across her chest and back. Hanging by her left hip. Battle Stats Offense: 30 Defense: 40 Mobility: 30 Reiryoku: 40 Intelligence: 70 Physical Strength: 20 Approved by Ramen 5/1/19 11:20am Category:Characters